


Bow Before the Queens

by xxxRosebudxxx



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Hand Job, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRosebudxxx/pseuds/xxxRosebudxxx
Summary: Will and Hannibal have an intense Master/slave relationship but aren’t strictly monogamous as Hannibal is more than happy to lend out his boy. Especially to their lovely female acquaintances and friends with their variety tastes to which Will is very, very adaptable to each of them.An anthology fic where Will is dominated by the female characters of the show, with each chapter dedicated to a female character and different kinks. I will not be telling you who he’s paired with per chapter ahead of time, each is a surprise. The only thing I’ll say is there will be both common pairings & some much rarer ones too. 😉 Enjoy loves!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bow Before the Queens

Will is patiently waiting in the mansion hallway of one of Baltimore’s elite, though not that of his Master Hannibal Lecter’s home. It’s in the Verger-Bloom Estate, a frequent location for local but discreet BDSM parties for kinky people to gather and play. He’s come here alone tonight, with Hannibal’s permission of course. They have an arrangement; Will may play with other people provided they’re someone that Hannibal trusts. Which resulted in most of them being women, some even mutual acquaintances and friends. Will preferred it that way too, women in general have been easier for Will to trust, to submit to, and all the better if he already knows them. But tonight, is different. It’s a woman as usual, but this time Will is unfamiliar with her and Hannibal has been less than helpful in any details.  


“She is a friend of mine, used to be part of the scene and is looking to return.” he had explained, earlier that week.  


“Does she have a name?” Will asked.  


“Certainly,” he replied, with an amused smile.  


“You going to tell me what her kinks are?”  


“It’s nothing on your hard no list...I think it may be very therapeutic for the both of you.”  


Will decided against asking further questions, knowing after a year of being together that he simply wasn’t going to get straight answers. Hannibal loved to surprise him, much to Will’s annoyance and secret enjoyment of the uncertain anticipation.  


He tugs nervously at his collar, one of several Hannibal had made just for him, and each with a different aesthetic for different occasions. Most importantly they all explicitly detail exactly who he belongs to. This one is the simplest in design, an earthy brown leather collar, studded with greenish-blue sapphires that bring out his eyes, and discreetly embroidered along the inside, “Hannibal’s coveted Mongoose.” It was also Will’s personal favorite, as it appealed the most to his tastes though he still felt the sapphires were a bit much, still uncomfortable living with wealth and especially wearing signifiers of said wealth. This particular collar also was a sign tonight’s play wouldn’t be especially rough, his collars for such occasions tend to be black, just slightly too tight, and covered more of his neck.  


The clothes he wears were also picked by Hannibal, again expensive but the elegance was more understated. A simple white button-down shirt, gray suit jacket and trousers all fitted to compliment his small but muscular frame. Especially his round and often called delectable ass. Another indicator things likely wouldn’t be hardcore tonight, no leather besides his collar yet he could never be one hundred percent sure when it comes to Hannibal. 

Will’s curly chocolate hair is lose and a little overgrown, his face is also clean shaven. Whoever requested him either wants soft play or least wants Will to be soft for whatever they have planned.  


Finally the door opens and Will turns to meet the woman, oh…she’s beautiful. Well all the women he’s been with our lovely, but Will never stops being surprised when he meets a new beauty.  


“Hello, are you Will,” she asks, her voice is light and amiable as she stands in the doorway.  


She is an older light skin black woman, with long dark coils that draped her shoulders, and full lips colored in tinted red. About the same height as him, making her tall for most women as he is short for most men. Will imagines if Hannibal would sketch her, he’d depict something akin to goddesses like the Greek Hera or the Egyptian Mut. She’s even dressed like she’s divine, in an ivory silk robe that trails behind her feet and hugs her curves.  


“Yes, forgive me I haven’t been told your name,” he says, voice cool but his smile gives away his nerves.  


“I’m Phillis,” she says, offering him her hand with a warm smile.  


_That seems like a name too plain for her._  


The hand is smooth and perfectly manicured with deep red nails, Will gently takes it and graciously kisses it with a subtle bow. He knows how to show respect and appreciate, along with genuinely enjoying doing so. Hannibal didn’t need to train him much in how to be courteous or charming, he may come across grumpy and anti-social in everyday life but that was always a ruse to keep people at a distance. In these spaces he has learned to let go of that performance and be more free with his real feelings. Especially his desires.  


_Here everyone is shedding at least one of their masks, it’s polite to peel back one of yours as well.  
_

“It’s a pleasure Madam, or do you have a different title to be referred by,” he asks, as he parts his lips from her skin and gazing up into her inviting big dark eyes.  


“Madam is fine for now. Please, come in.”  


She holds his hand and gently tugs him into the awaiting playroom. Will steps in and feels soothed by the décor inside, the walls are a light and warm beige and the furniture is colors of cream or sand. There is a perfect view of the setting sun over the horizon from the large French windows, it’s orange and yellow light makes Phillis positively glow. She lets go his hand and steps over to a single tall antique armchair, which she gracefully sits upon. Will takes notice to the plush sand color cushion to the front side of where she sits, knowing that’s where he’ll be expected to sit beside but below her.  


“Be a dear and pour us both some water,” she commands, voice still pleasant to the ear as she gestures to a small table with crystal flute glasses and a pitcher of ice water.  


Will doesn’t waste time, walking to the table briskly but with the gentlemanly poise he’s been taught and pours them both a glass. He carefully steps to the awaiting Phillis, kneeling before her and presenting her glass. She raises her eyebrows along with a rather pleased smile as she takes it and sips the refreshing cold water.  


“Thank you Will, you may sit now.”  


He gives a respectful nod and small smile of his own before makes himself comfortable on the cushion beside her. Phillis takes another sip and then speaks again, as Will won’t unless spoken to first. Basic etiquette for many subs and slaves. Sitting so close to her, he catches the smell of her perfume. Sweet honeysuckle.  


“Do you have any questions for me?”  


“Yes, I’m curious. I’ve been told you used to be active in the community sometime ago, what changed to make you leave and then come back?”  


Then Will takes a sip of his own drink, as she explains herself. His blue eyes attentively meeting hers, something he used to avoid doing with most people. But his Master Hannibal and some of his other closer partners have taught him how to be more comfortable to look into people and them into him.  


“It’s simple really, I married a fairly vanilla man. Monogamy and vanilla sex was fine for a long time…until it wasn’t.”  


“Ah, may I ask why?”  


“Without going into depressing details…I got a second chance at life, and now want-no need to live more for myself. Does it bother you that I’m married?”  


He gently shakes his head no, there is no room for judgement here.  


“I still love my husband, and while he hasn’t given me his blessing, he has given me his permission. All he asks is he never hears about my activities here and that I’m careful with my health.”  


Will doesn’t need her to justify her actions, however he can read that she needs to. So, he just listens and makes it clear that he understands.  


“Sounds like he loves you very much, he wants you to be happy.”  


“He does, and I love him all the more for it. What about you? Hannibal tells me you have a Master?”  


And failed to mention just who that Master is, which leaves Will is unsure if he can divulge such information.  


_Whatever. I don’t want her to do anything she wouldn’t do if she did know. I’ll take whatever punishment he sees fit for it.  
_

Will cares a great deal about people’s fully informed consent…or at least all information that wouldn’t land Hannibal and him in prison. Phillis and him won’t need to discuss protection, that’s already been taken care of as no one can come play at this mansion without being recently screened for STDS. And she is using birth control of some kind, Will doesn’t know but he trusts Hannibal and the Verger-Blooms wouldn’t subject him to reproductive abuse.  


“Hannibal is my Master,” he admits, plainly.  


That warm smile of hers falters for a moment and her eyebrows raise again.  


“I see, I’m surprised. Any idea why he didn’t tell me?”  


“Oh believe me, I don’t know fully myself. He may have thought it unimportant or he thought the surprise would be amusing. Didn’t even tell me your name or what exactly you’re looking to do tonight.”  


“Hmm, he likes playing mind games with you.”  


“Yes he does, does this change your mind?”  


That is when she places her hand on his shoulder, thumb making circles in the fabric of his suit jacket. A reassuring touch.  


“No. Your honesty makes you endearing, along with your manners, and pretty face.”  


“Thank you, Madam, I’m happy to please.” Will can feel his cheek warm at the compliment, he knows he’s attractive but what’s really making him blush is the assurance that she enjoys his company. Just as he said, he’s happy to please. To serve.  


“Is that what appeals to submitting for you?”  


He chuckles softly, with a self-conscious bow of his head. “Yes, it’s one of the greater appeals. But not the only one, giving control to someone else…hmph pretty cliché reasons.”  


Phillis’s hand moves from his shoulder, the tip of her fingers grazing over his collar and up his neck into his soft curls. He tilts his head as she does, exhaling at the slight tickle and comfort of her touch.  


“Common reasons yes, but no less valid,” she says, her voice more sensual as she pets through his hair.  


It’s become clear why Hannibal thought they’d play well together. Will likes to serve and please not just anybody, he can adapt to just about anyone’s needs but his adaptable submission has to be earned. This older woman has been respectful, candid about her circumstances, and genuinely interested in why he’s here. All with so much warmth and sweetness.  


“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”  


He swallows and his lashes flutter, the tone of her voice and calling him boy is having a near instant effect on him. Lulling him into that headspace where he’ll surrender to whatever it is she wants to do to him or have him do for her.  


“I try,” he whispers, voice breathy.  


“Has a partner ever asked you to call them Mommy?”  


He shakes his head again, though the idea doesn’t sound unappealing to him. He has referred to Hannibal as Daddy on occasion, it elicited a different though intense type of arousal between them. But Mommy kink he’s never tried before, no one has ever asked. It is also something Will has maybe deliberately not thought much about until now. The fact Hannibal mentioned this play may be therapeutic for him crosses his mind again.  


_Some lazy psychiatry Hannibal, real low hanging fruit.  
_

Will has no memories of his biological mother, she left when he was still an infant. He doesn’t really talk about it, didn’t see the point in it. She left. He doesn’t know why. End of story. The one really effected by it was his father, Will had learned at an early age that asking about her made his old man sad. Even at five years old he could read others’ emotional state so well, it hurt to see how simply asking what his mother looked like could cause so much pain. So…he stopped asking on his own accord.  


Phillis’s hand runs from his head to his chin to lift his face to hers, thumb caressing just under his lips. “I’d like to be your Mommy for the night, I’d like to take care of you. Would you like that?”  


“Yes. Yes please.”  


She smiles down at him again, and bends over to place a lingering kiss on his forehead. The flute glasses they’ve been drinking from she promptly takes his and hers to set aside, then slipping his suit jacket off his shoulders.  


“Come here onto Mama’s lap baby,” she whispers,  


Will is careful to not sit quite on her lap, rather in the space she makes between her legs as she guides him into a cradling position. He starts to unbutton his shirt, but her hands stop him.  


“No, no. I’m going to undress you.” She coos, skillfully unbuttoning him with one hand.  


“Ok…Mommy,” he says, with hesitant but as the word rolls off his tongue, he feels his head get light. He leans back against the arm of the chair, resting his head on her bicep. With his face resting against the silk covering of her bicep, he can better inhale that scent of honeysuckle. Her hand dips into his now unbuttoned shirt and smooths over his near hairless chest, he inhales deeply and slowly as she feels his firm pectorals.  


“My, you’re more muscular than I expected.”  


Small but compact, was the most common thing said in reaction once people see what’s beneath his clothes.  


“Does that displease you?” he asks, with a raised eyebrow.  


“No, I like a strong boy.”  


He releases a small breathy moan as her hand rooms over one of his sensitive nipples and makes small circles around it. Phillis takes the opportunity of his parted lips to bestow a tender kiss, her lips are bigger than his and she kisses perfectly. Another moan comes, muffled by their lips pressed together as he kissed back. He wants to reach out his hand to cup her face but holds back knowing it’s proper to wait for her to invite his touch first. They proceed with lingering open mouth kisses, making tiny lip noises, and more moans from Will as her fingers tease him more assertively. He’s fully hard from just kissing and nipple touching alone.  


Phillis’s robe has been slowly coming undone, her breasts steadily undraped of white silk as she slips in her tongue. The tip licks shallowly as she tastes him, which his mimics to taste her, and then twirl together slowly. Savoring each other. God, he wants to touch her. He seriously doubts she’d punish him harshly based off how she’s treated him thus far, and even if she did that’s not what holds him back. No, he just wants to be a good boy for her.  


Almost like she’s read his mind, she pulls back which he whines but then his eyes light up as she pulls back her robe to reveal her small breasts and a golden corset around her slim waist. She takes his face and guides his face to a purple nipple, along with taking his hand to cup her other breast. Greedily he latches onto the large pearl, and gasps when he feels milk spill onto his tongue. The taste is like sugar water, so sweet. After the moment of surprise he enthusiastically begins to suckle, while his other hand kneads her other breast. She doesn’t make as much noise as he has from her workings, however she still makes pleased hums and sighs when he seems to give her pleasure. No complaints either.  


“That’s it, baby, drink up,” she whispers, her breath hot on his ear and her fingers comb through his dark hair.  


He eagerly drinks, testing with a graze of his teeth but she winces and shakes her head.  


“I’m sorry Mommy,” he says, rubbing his palm over her nipple he’d just semi bitten. He looks up at her with guilt and concern tinting his eyes.  


“It’s okay, just no teeth. Continue.”  


He returns to suckling from her, more careful this time. Meanwhile her free hand makes their way down his abs to the belt of his pants. Thank goodness too, the confinement of his erections is becoming uncomfortable. She unbuckles and unbuttons him, his breath hitches as her hand caresses his swollen cock over his black briefs.  


“You’re so big and hard for me, you want some relief?”  


He whimpers with a nod, still latched to her breast. So, she slides under the boxers, through his pubic hair, and takes hold of him with a gentle squeeze.  


“Oh,” he gasps, her hand just right.  


She chuckles, pulling the boxers down and then beginning to pump his cock. It’s on the bigger side, but not something most would flinch at the sight of. Precum leaks from the tip, which she doesn’t hesitate to lubricate her hand as she works him.  


“You like that?”  


“Ah-y-yes.”  


Phillis’s hand works him up and down faster, provoking another vocal reaction from Will as his back arches. His moaning voice pitched high and light for more.  


“You sound so pretty, sweet thing,” she sighs, leaning down to kiss him again.  


He moans through her lips, feeling his body grow hotter and the pleasure building. Resisting the urge to thrust up into her hold.  


God, she’s so good with her hands.  


“Don’t forget about me now,” she says, turning his head back to her breast.  


Once again, he clasps onto her nipple, focusing as much as he can on her pleasure through how drunk he feels from his own. His hand rolls the other nipple between his finger and thumb, but not too hard remembering how sensitive they are. She whispers encouragement and praise to him, telling him how wonderful his tongue and hands are. While her hand works him harder. Teetering him to the edge, making him use all his self-control to keep himself from coming. He can’t, not without seeing her satisfied and having her permission.  


“Ah, Mommy, you’re going to make me come.”  


“Do you want to?” she asks, not slowing her hand.  


“N-no, I wanna make you feel good.”  


Her hand slows down, and Will takes another deep breath as the pressure eases down with it.  


“You want to make me come baby boy?”  


“Yes, however you want. Please.”  


Phillis releases his cock completely; it’s gives a little bounce in the air. It aches for release, but Will knows better than to seek his before whoever honors him with their domination.  


“Get on your knees and eat Mama’s pussy.”  


He smiles at her command, getting up from her lap and onto his knees on the cushion he’d previously been sitting on. She opens her legs and scoots forward on the chair, leaning back to allow him better access.  


“May I?” he asks, his fingers reaching for the tie of her robe.  


“You may.”  


Steadily he pulls it till the knot comes down, then he dips his hands beneath the silk and fully pulls back the rob. Revealing more of her beautiful brown skin, decorated in more gold lingerie and shimmering sheer white tights that reached her thighs. Will found the crotchless panties to be particularly enticing. Her dark pubic hair isn’t shaved just trimmed, except maybe in the crease where her thighs meet her pelvis is shaved. His nose nuzzles into the hair, deeply inhaling the scent of her arousal before bestowing a kiss and then another. And another, trailing slow and devout kisses down over her clitoral hood and inner lips. They seem to tickle her as she lightly laughs through her nose at each peck. The he parts them and takes in the glisten of her juices leaking out of her. He gives a curious lick and moans at the salty taste of her, lapping for more. Then a long lick up to her clit and making tiny circles over it, causing Phillis to draw in a breath and nestle her fingers in his curls.  


“Yes, good,” she pants.  


Will smiles, proud to be making her happy. He continues the circles then goes to sucking, while two fingers go to penetrate her. The tight and slick heat opens for him, and little moans escape her mouth as he enters. He goes as deep as his fingers will allow, curling them upward in search of her g-spot. It’s safe to say he’s found it when her thigh twitches and again as he teases it.  


“Hah, right there. More.”  


He pumps his fingers in and out with vigor, as well as continuing to stimulate her clit with his mouth. Phillis lifts her legs so they’re hanging on his shoulders and thrusts her hips in sync with his fingers. This makes it more challenging to lick her, but Will is nothing if not determined to make her come. He adds a third finger and scissors them all together faster into her.  


“Don’t stop, I’m getting close.”  


He keeps going, juices dripping out of her as he draws her closer to her release. Till finally she throws her head back, her legs tremble, and her pelvic floor clamps down on his fingers. Her lips hang open in an “O” shape but nothing comes out as she quietly comes. Will slows his ministrations to carry her through the aftershocks, removing his tongue and slowing his flingers down. Phillis takes deep meditative breaths as she eases down from the peak, eyes closed in contentment.  


“You…you’ve done well.”  


Will is beaming from the praise as he licks his fingers clean.  


“A good boy deserves a reward. Tell me Will, would you like to be inside me?”  


“God yes.”  


“Then stand up and help me to my feet.”  


He gets up to his feet and offers his hand, she takes it as she stands as well. Then she leads him over to the bed, but doesn’t lay on it or have Will do so either. No first she strips him of the rest of his clothes, then guide him to lay down in the center of the bed. Takes two silky white sashes that was draped over the bed post, and ties his wrists to either end of the post. She slips two fingers under the silk to make sure it’s not cutting off his circulation.  


“How’s that feel?”  


“Alright, it’s not too tight.”  


She smiles and gives him another kiss, while she moves so she’s straddling him. Will moans at the touch of her skin on his cock, which has lost some of it’s hardness but still sensitive. He feels like he’s sinking into the comforter beneath him. Phillis teases him further, sliding her soaked pussy along his shaft up and down to get him fully hard again.  


“Hm Mommy please.”  


“What baby? Please what?”  


“Please put my cock inside you,” he whines.  


“That’s a good boy,” she says, as she slips him in and sits all the way to the hilt.  


Will gasps and his eyes roll back as he’s engulfed by her tight and wet walls. While Phillis hums happily as she steadily begins riding him.  


“Feel good?”  


“Fuck yes!”  


“Language baby.”  


“Ha-ha sorry Mommy, you just feel so good.”  


He moans louder as she picks up the pace, the noises of their fucking wet and loud. Wants to let go and come, but holds to his resolve as the pleasure grows higher. Phillis seems to realize this, slamming up and down his cock.  


“You need to come?” she pants.  


“Yes! Please!”  


“You ask so nicely, go ahead baby. Come inside.”  


Will’s hips instantly quake and his back arches as he orgasms, biting his lips so he doesn’t shout anymore profanities. He lets his head lay to the side as he comes down from the high, twitching with overstimulation as Phillis rocks on his cock. She has her hand to her clit and quickly comes again. Then she lays herself over him, also spent.  


“How you feel?”  


“Gweat,” he slurs.  


She laughs as she unties his wrists and rolls off him, pulling him over so his head rests on her breast. Will closes his eyes with a content smirk on his face, as he falls asleep.


End file.
